A un Paso del Infierno
by Muinesva
Summary: Porque el pecado, a veces, es una forma de vida. Escrito para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Soberbia

**A un paso del Infierno**

_por Muinesva_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_.

* * *

**I**

**Soberbia**

Tom Riddle era mejor que los demás. De eso no había la menor duda. Una sonrisa de satisfacción acudía a su rostro cuando los profesores lo alababan, pero en seguida la disimulaba y agradecía con un modesto gesto de la cabeza, encandilándolos aún más.

Para ellos, él era el estudiante perfecto. Admirado por todos los que lo rodeaban.

Pero los profesores solo veían una pequeña parte de su poder, aquella que era, por decirlo de alguna manera, _inofensiva._ Aún no habían visto el real alcance de su poder, la magia que había logrado realizar investigando en libros que ellos consideraban prohibidos. Magia _prohibida_ y_ peligrosa._ Era magia fascinante. Y los demás eran demasiado débiles y temerosos para adentrarse en sus secretos.

Nadie era como él. Nadie era tan poderoso.

Y el poder que alcanzaría con el tiempo sería aún mejor.

Llegaría tan lejos como nadie lo había logrado jamás.


	2. Avaricia

**A un paso del infierno**

_por Muinesva_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_.

* * *

**II**

**Avaricia**

No había objetos tan magníficos que merecieran salvaguardar partes de su alma. Excepto aquellos que pertenecieron a grandes magos y brujas. Tan poderosos como él.

Al principio quería conseguirlos como un trofeo, porque no imaginaba a nadie lo suficientemente digno de tenerlos. ¿Quién podría jactarse de tener las cuatro reliquias de los fundadores? Pero luego decidió darles un mejor uso. Aunque nadie supiera que esos objetos estaban en su poder, le quedaba la infinita satisfacción de poseerlos todos.

Y el anillo, ese preciado anillo que retiró del mugroso dedo de su _tío_. Ese anillo que pertenecía a una noble estirpe de magos que gente como su_ familia _había deshonrado viviendo como si fuesen la escoria del mundo mágico.

Reunir objetos de tan incalculable valor se había convertido en uno de los objetivos de Tom Riddle. Porque solo él merecía tenerlos.

Pero a medida que los conseguía, el deseo de poseer otros se encendía en su interior. ¿Qué objetos valiosos habrían dejado otros magos y brujas poderosos del resto del mundo?


	3. Lujuria

**A un paso del infierno**

_por Muinesva_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_.

* * *

**III**

**Lujuria**

Tom Riddle se encontraba furioso, casi gritando a aquel incompetente que tuvo la osadía de ignorar sus órdenes y hacer algo que él no le había mandado ¡diciendo al resto que eran órdenes suyas!

No quería ver a nadie más y les gritó a todos que se fueran de su vista. Creyó que la Sala Común se hallaba desierta pero _ella _susurró su nombre. Volteó a verla y se dio cuenta que _ella_ tenía su mano posada en su hombro, como si quisiera tranquilizarlo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a acercarse tanto a él? Insensata. Al instante, la alerta destelló en su mirada y apartó la mano deprisa.

Pero la furia que sentía se intensificó inexplicablemente ante ese gesto suyo y _deseó_ de nuevo tenerla cerca. La ira se convirtió en algo desconocido para él. Odiaba todo de ella. Odiaba que estuviese parada ahí. Odiaba sus labios entreabiertos mientras respiraba agitadamente.

No supo cuándo empezó a besarla pero no quería detenerse. Lo quería todo de ella, aunque luego probablemente debiera matarla. Quería poseerla, hacerla suya hasta que sus manos se cerrasen en torno a su frágil cuello y apretaran hasta dejarla sin respiración.


	4. Envidia

**A un paso del infierno**

_por Muinesva_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_.

* * *

**IV**

**Envidia**

Tom Riddle recordaba sus años en el orfanato. Recordaba las navidades y los cumpleaños de cada niño que creció con él. Recordaba los obsequios que recibían, felices y saltando de alegría. Las cuidadoras tenían a sus niños favoritos, aquellos que eran amables y que jugaban con todos, los que reían y corrían chillando, y que incluso cuando daban pataletas seguían siendo los _privilegiados_. Y esos recibían los mejores regalos. Aunque la señora Cole dijera que todos eran iguales y que por lo tanto recibían lo mismo, Tom siempre observó que la mayoría de los obsequios eran mejores que los que él recibía. Y entonces miraba con envidia a los mejores regalos, deseando tenerlos.

Y llevado por ese impulso, se infiltraba en las habitaciones de los _afortunados_ para sustraerles esos regalos, guardándolos luego en su caja de tesoros, oculta en el fondo del armario.

En cuanto Tom entró a Hogwarts sintió envidia de sus compañeros sangrelimpia, aquellos que jamás habían convivido con muggles y que recibían todo lo que quisieran. Aquellos que tenían el mundo a sus pies.

Pero en cuanto descubrió que era el Heredero de Slytherin se dio cuenta, orgulloso, de que los demás eran quienes debían tenerle envidia a él.


	5. Gula

**A un paso del infierno**

_por Muinesva_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_.

* * *

**V**

**Gula**

Cuando Tom Riddle llegó a Hogwarts a la edad de once años, hubo una cosa que le sorprendió más que nada, aparte de la majestuosidad del inmenso castillo. Aquello era el banquete de bienvenida. Jamás en su vida había visto tanta comida dispuesta en una mesa. Manjares que jamás había probado estaban ahí, esperando a ser devorados. Se sintió como si toda su vida hubiese estado confinado en una isla desierta. Quiso coger un poco de ese plato y otro tanto de aquel, probar ese jugo del que todos hablaban y engullir ese extraordinario pudín que estaba frente a él.

Pero pasada la primera impresión de aquella magnificencia, y sabiendo que mientras estuviera en el castillo no le faltaría nada, se comportó con frugalidad, como siempre lo había hecho. Era demasiado impulsivo, lo admitía, pero eso no quería decir que debía caer tan bajo y comer como ese chico Crabbe que tenía al lado.


	6. Ira

**A un paso del infierno**

_por Muinesva_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_.

* * *

**VI**

**Ira**

Los profesores creían que era imposible que Tom Riddle sucumbiera ante la ira, siendo tan amable y paciente. Para ellos, el chico era un dechado de virtudes. Pero quien lo conocía realmente o pudiera ver más allá de las apariencias podía ver que la mayoría de sus actitudes eran fingidas. Alguien como Albus Dumbledore lo observaba con cautela y no se creía sus palabras zalameras.

Sin embargo, en ciertas ocasiones peliagudas, tras la máscara de indiferencia e impasibilidad que caracterizaba a Tom se podía adivinar los indicios de una ira demoledora, que solo saldría a flote cuando las cosas no se hacían como él quería y se cometían errores a su alrededor.

Pero cuando alguien lo traicionaba no había lugar para la _compasión_. Cuando descubría una traición como en ese momento no había nada más que la cruda ira. Un inmenso deseo de venganza. Porque nadie que traiciona a Voldemort puede salir indemne.

Y el dolor que él ocasionaba en los traidores no era suficiente para descargar su ira.


	7. Pereza

**A un paso del infierno**

_por Muinesva_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_.

* * *

**VII**

**Pereza**

Podía estudiar hasta tarde, aprender cosas nuevas de los numerosos libros que tenía a su alrededor, incluso escuchar fingiendo interés la perorata de Slughorn sobre sus contactos del Ministerio que un día fueron sus prometedores alumnos. Pero no era capaz de escuchar a Dumbledore dando discursos sobre el bien y el mal. Desde que Grindelwald comenzó a avanzar junto a sus seguidores, sembrando el terror allá donde iba, Dumbledore no había dejado de hablarles sobre la importancia de las elecciones y el peligro de las ambiciones desmedidas.

Pero todo eso a Tom Riddle le daba absolutamente igual.

No le importaban las opiniones de su profesor de transformaciones, siempre tan indescifrables que parecían hechas a propósito. Le aburría, e inclusive le molestaba escucharlo decir cosas que para él no tenían la más mínima importancia. Le desagradaba oírlo hablar con tanto ahínco del valor de la _amistad._

Era en esos momentos cuando Tom hacía gala de toda su escasa paciencia para no abandonar la estancia. Hacía todo lo posible por permanecer impasible, pero a pesar de eso, su rostro dejaba entrever la inmensa pereza que le inundaba ante semejante estupidez.


End file.
